


t-shirt antics

by stopatme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: (and they were roommates), M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, chandler is gay and struggling, kind of, they’ll get together joey’s just being an ass, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopatme/pseuds/stopatme
Summary: joey is attractive and chandler is. kind of dealing with it now. joey’s intentionally making it difficult.a possible companion drabble to a fic i orphaned, “this will go unacknowledged.”





	t-shirt antics

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a mood and orphaned the companion piece to this, but “this will go unacknowledged” fits with this.

He’s wearing white again- wearing white and digging around in the fridge. Joey’s back muscles ripple as he twists to close the door. It’s not actually terribly notable, but it’s _immensely_ distracting. Joey wears white sporadically, but when he does, it’s... stunning. 

The white tee shirts, (though not very refined,) are incredible on him- the slight stretch across his chest, and the short sleeves showing off his arms work together to personally victimise Chandler. The contrast of the white and Joey’s dark hair is, embarrassingly enough, breathtaking. 

 

Chandler tears his eyes away from Joey’s chest and takes a gulp of air. He focuses on his breathing instead of Joey’s arms, and slowly comes back to himself. Joey is staring at him, with a slight smirk and an eyebrow raised. 

 

“See something you like?” 

 

Chandler sputters out a mindless joke and curses himself.

 

“No- no, I was ... I was thinking about the Xerox girl! She wore white today, and rained, so ..” Chandler makes an obscene hand gesture and hopes Joey leaves it at that. 

 

He takes the bait, smiles his goofy smile, and turns back to the fridge. 

 

Or he... appears to take it. There’s no camera in the fridge to tell, but Joey smirks again as he flexes a bit. He listens close for Chandler’s slight gasp, and huffs a silent laugh. 

 

The mustard bears no witness.


End file.
